The Essay
by pottermum
Summary: Lily Luna is given a homework assignment over the Christmas break. Ginny and Lily centric, Potter family fluff, Scorbus, Christmas fluff. A Ginny appreciation story.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter smiled at her best friend Julie, as they began to pack up their third year schoolbooks. It was the last lesson on the last day of term before the students would return home for the Christmas break.

"Now, for your homework over the break..." called out Professor Longhorn, a new witch this year, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The class groaned, causing Professor Longhorn to chuckle. " Nothing too hard, I assure you. As I'm new to Hogwarts, I'd like to know more about you, personally. So these assignments are for you to do over the break, and each topic is different." She indicated her desk, where small pieces of parchment lay, face down. " You may come up, single file, and pick out your topics. There is to be no switching, once you pick a topic, read it out and my quill records it. Minimum length is twenty inches. Make it fun and interesting...and have a Merry Christmas."

The boys shot to the front, making Lily and Julie roll their eyes. They joined about half way down the line, listening as others ahead of them read out their topics.

"Tell me about your home. Describe in as much detail as you can," read out Oscar Wood.

"Tell me your favourite Christmas memory," read out Lisa Bones-Fitch-Fletchley.

"Do you have siblings, cousins or friends that live near you that don't go to Hogwarts? Tell me about them," read out Iris Boot.

"These actually sound like fun," commented Julie to Lily, who nodded in agreement.

Julie stepped up and picked up some parchment. " Tell me about your pets, and what they mean to you. Describe in as much detail as you can," she read. She beamed at Lily, who knew her friend was a mad keen animal lover, with a dog, two cats and her owl, Chudley. She was hoping to get a position at the Department and Regulation for Control of Magical Creatures after Hogwarts.

Julie stepped aside and waited for Lily. Lily smiled at the professor as she picked her parchment. She read it aloud. " Tell me about the bravest person in your family. What makes them brave?" For a moment she wondered if the parchment had been charmed so she would pick this topic.

Half the class groaned. " Lucky, that's so easy for you," they called. With Harry Potter for a father, they expected Lily to gloat.

But she hesitated. She looked up at Professor Longhorn, who smiled gently. " No swapsies, Lily. I look forward to reading your essay. Who's next? Ah, Finnegan, here." She gestured for the boy behind Lily to step forward.

Lily fell into step beside Julie as they left the classroom and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for dinner. The essay soon slipped her mind as she and her dormmates started packing and talking about their plans over the Christmas break.

As much as she enjoyed Hogwarts, there was nothing like coming home, especially for Christmas. It was the favourite time of year for all the Potters, and it was fun to get together with her cousins and continue the traditions that even her mum used to do with her brothers when she was little. They would help Grandma Molly bake for the big day, while also helping their grandparents to decorate the Christmas tree. There would always be a snowball fight, especially with James and Freddie. Teddy and Victoire could be relied on to take the younger cousins shopping for that last minute gift if needed, and Uncle George was always happy for an extra pair of hands in WWW at this busy time of year.

Lily also loved the chance to do those things at her own home. Her dad would usually take the boys to meet with Hagrid to get their tree, while she and her mum stayed home to ready the decorations. Christmas carols would be playing when the males returned, then Harry and Lily would bake their own Christmas biscuits, laughing as they listened to Ginny, James and Albus squabbling good naturedly in the lounge. Scorpius was joining them this year, so a red faced Albus had told her. Their relationship was still new, but Lily thought they were perfect for each other, especially all they had gone through the year before.

/*/*/*/*

She'd only been home two days, and it was snowing fiercely. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and the Potter house was in readiness for the big day. James was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Albus had brought down his own schoolwork to do, settling on the lounge with the wireless on in the background. Ginny was going to be on next, to discuss the Quidditch standings and expectations; the teams were on their Christmas break.

With a sigh, Lily remembered her essay. She chanced a look at her dad, sitting in the armchair across from Albus, just picking up the paper. She went to get her parchment and quill, and settled in front of the fireplace, laying on her stomach.

"Bother!" huffed Harry, folding the newspaper down and tossing it aside. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. " Bloody reporters." He threw his glasses on to the arm of the chair.

"Mum's a reporter," reminded Albus.

Harry looked over, as if surprised to see his children there. " Your mum's a brilliant _Quidditch_ reporter," he corrected. " I just wish some of the other so called reporters she works with at the Daily Prophet would check their facts before their stories make it to the pages," he said. He went on to mumble about the public being mislead with the wrong information.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Lily. He looked tired; his department had just closed a big case they'd been working on for months.

"Oh...it's nothing," said Harry. He hated bringing his work problems home. This was his sanctuary away from all that.

"Come on, Dad, tell us," encouraged James, coming in with his huge sandwich on a plate. He picked up the discarded paper. "Hey, front page again, old man."

"That's what I mean," said Harry, gesturing at the paper. " Yes, I'm head of the department, but the way it's been reported, it sounds like I was the one on scene to arrest the bastards, er, bad guys for making and selling those dodgy potions. They still see me as the Chosen One, damnit. I'm not seventeen anymore, and I''m certainly not deserving of all the credit in this arrest. There were a lot of brave Aurors who had a hand in this; especially the ones that went undercover. Still, at least they'll be home with their loved ones for Christmas," said Harry, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "If I read another bloody story about myself...oh, your mum's on, ssh," he said, his finger to his lips.

They listened as Ginny, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan had an entertaining half hour discussing the Quidditch teams, and their expectations for the rest of the season. Harry's bad mood was gone as he chuckled at Ginny's description of the Cannon's Seeker in their last match, and Lee and Oliver's debate over Puddlemere or Tutshill for the early favourites to become the champions.

As Lee started to wind down, Harry jumped up. " Gin will be home soon, better get a start on dinner. Think I'll make her favourite." His children watched him head to the kitchen, then rolled their eyes at each other, knowing Ginny loved everything Harry made.

"James, what do you think it means to be brave?" asked Lily, looking back at the parchment, almost hoping it had changed since she stuffed it in her bag.

James scoffed. "You're looking at the poster boy for brave, Lil," he said, pointing to the kitchen. " Ask Dad!" He shoved half his sandwich in his mouth.

"I have to write an essay on someone in my family that's brave," said Lily. " You heard what Dad said. No more stories about him."

James and Albus looked at each other and laughed. "I don't think he meant a school essay from his precious Lily-loo," teased Albus, using their parents old nick-name for Lily.

Lily shrugged. "Everyone already knows everything about Dad, and what they don't know, they just make up. Albus?"

"I think Scorpius was really brave last year," sighed Albus, thinking of his boyfriend. James and Lily snickered at the sappy expression on his face.

"It's not like Dad's the only brave person in our family, Lil," reminded James. " Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were by dad's side for a lot of it back then." He chewed his sandwich thoughtfully.

Lily nodded. " I _know_ , James."

" What about where it all started? Grandma and Grandpa Potter," said Albus, softly. The events of last year were still strong in his mind, using the time-turner to go back to Godric's Hollow and actually seeing his grandparents with his own father, when he was a baby. He still remembered the tight grip Harry had on him and Ginny, as he watched Voldemort kill his parents. The way he fell to the floor, still grasping their hands as though needing a lifeline, as he gasped and wept in grief.

" What about Uncle Sirius, escaping Azkaban to try to get to Dad before Wormtail could lure him to Voldy," declared James, proud of his namesakes. He brushed his crumbs off his chest; their family cat wandered over to see if there was anything tasty.

" Well, what about Dumbledore himself?" asked Albus. "Or Snape?"

" They're not part of my family, though," reminded Lily, who was making a list.

" Family isn't always about blood, Lil. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley always considered dad a son, even before he married mum," said Albus.

Lily considered that fact, and added their names to the list. " Well then, what about Uncle Neville, cutting off the head of that snake during the battle. The Sword of Gryffindor came to him, just like it came to Dad, when they both needed it. Or my Luna, trapped in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor for months," she suggested, shooting an apologetic look at Albus as she mentioned her godmother. Albus shrugged, knowing it was a part of the Malfoy legacy Draco was ashamed of still.

The Potter siblings looked at each other, thinking hard, then - " Dobby!" they all cried, grinning at each other.

Harry poked his head out of the kitchen. " Did you lot say something? Is your mum home?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Dad, you're fine," replied James, waving him away. Harry eyed the three of them sceptically, then retreated back to the kitchen.

"Dobby was definitely brave," agreed Lily, adding him to the list.

"So were Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. They were harbouring the three most wanted wizards in our world at Shell Cottage, after they escaped from Malfoy Manor," realised Albus, thoughfully.

"Didn't Uncle George and Uncle Fred make a lot of products at WWW, that the Order of the Phoenix ended up using against Voldemort?" asked Lily, thinking back to the many stories she and her siblings and cousins had heard of the last wizarding war.

"The students at Hogwarts used them too, when Death Eaters were running the school," said James, gravely.

"I reckon Macgonagall had to have been pretty brave, doing her best to protect the students from the teachers that year. She fought during the battle too, and she's like, old," reminded Albus.

"Oh, Hagrid, we can't forget him. Dad said Hagrid _always_ believed in him and Dumbledore. Dad's very first friend in the magical world," said Lily, enthusiastically adding Hagrid's name to the list.

"I know someone who's not brave," taunted James. " Fang the second." Albus and Lily laughed in agreement. Large though he may be, Hagid's faithful hound was content to simply lay around the cabin and snooze. He would more likely slobber over someone rather than attack them.

The Floo flared and Ginny stepped out. " That's what I like to hear when I get home, the sound of my children laughing," she said in greeting.

"Hi, Mum," they chorused. She kissed Albus' forehead, as he was the closest to her.

"Great show," mentioned James. " Can't wait to hear what Uncle Ron has to say about your comments on the Cannon's Seeker." He swung around so his feet rested on the back of the sofa.

The kitchen door opened and Harry stuck his head out yet again. " Hey, did I hear - Gin, you're home." His face lit up. " Great show," he commented. " Can't wait to hear what Ron says about your comments on the Cannon's Seeker," he teased.

Ginny exchanged a fond look with James as she bypassed him on her way to the kitchen, knocking his feet off from the back of the sofa. "Thanks, guys. Hey, what's for dinner, I'm starving?" she asked him, sniffing appreciatively. The door swung shut behind her.

The Potter siblings looked at each other, grimacing and wincing as they heard their parents greet each other in their usual way, which meant -

"Snogging!" said Albus, shaking his head.

"Dinner will be late," said James, regretfully, rubbing his stomach.

"But Dad will be happier," reminded Lily softly. She looked back at her list. There was an awful lot of people on there. " So, who should I write about?" she asked her brothers.

James shrugged. He shut his eyes then pressed a finger to the list. He opened them, looking to see who his finger had landed on. " Grandma and Grandpa Potter."

Lily looked thoughtful. "I know everyone at school is expecting me to write about dad, and I guess their story is really where his begins, so..." She still felt uncertain.

Albus leaned closer to her. " Lily, why don't you talk to as many people on this list as possible; we'll be seeing most of them this coming week because it's Christmas. Then you can decide whose story you want to tell."

"That's a really good idea, Albus. Thanks," said Lily, rolling up her parchment and laying her quill next to it on the coffee table.

"What _is_ for dinner, anyway, I'm starving?" asked James, echoing his mother. He swung his legs over and stood up, going to the kitchen door and opening up. " Ahh, my eyes, my eyes," he gasped, covering his eyes with his hands.

Albus and Lily laughed as Harry removed his hands from Ginny's butt, chuckling at being caught out by his children.

"Dinner will be in fifteen minutes," he announced, reluctantly letting Ginny go as he turned back to stir the pots on the stove top.

James groaned and went to return to the lounge. " Shut the door," called his parents.

"No, or we'll never get dinner," replied James, jokingly.

"He's right, we can go all night. I'll leave you to it," said Ginny, kissing him again, then again before Albus coughed pointedly, "I'll dash upstairs and freshen up. Be right back," she told him, kissing him yet again.

"Mo-ther, go," pointed James.

Through the open door, Harry winked at Albus. Albus grinned, he knew what it was like to have that someone special you just wanted to snog all the time. Harry stirred the pots again, then disappeared upstairs.

The Potter siblings went to the kitchen and together set the table, laid out plates for Harry to dish the food onto and filled their glasses with water. When Harry returned ten minutes later, looking much happier, he began to dish up, thanking his children for the help.

Forty minutes later, as they were finishing dinner, Lily decided to start asking the questions. " Dad, who is the bravest person you know?" she asked.

"Your mother," he responded immediately, head over his plate, " for putting up with me."

The children all looked at Ginny, who nodded solemnly. " It's true, I'm amazing," she quipped in a _'what can I say'_ gesture.

"Da-ad," whined Lily, looking back at him. He looked up. " I'm serious. No, James, not Sirius." She got in quickly before he could respond with his usual comeback.

"So am I, serious I mean. No James, not Sirius," he said, winking at Lily. " Your mum is the bravest person I know." He exchanged a meaningful look with Ginny.

The Floo flared; it was Ron wanting to chat with Ginny about her comments on the wireless about the Cannon's Seeker. Ginny excused herself to go talk to him, and they all smiled as they listened to her shoot down every single claim Ron threw at her about how her comments were undeserved.

Lily thought now might be a good time to talk to Uncle Ron, so when she heard her mum tell him she had to go, she threw her napkin on the table and hurried out to the lounge. " Uncle Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Here's my favourite Potter niece," he replied, smiling at her.

"Uncle Ron, I'm your only Potter niece," she sighed, at the familiar line.

"Just like your mother, too smart for your own good. So Lils, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Uncle Ron, who is the bravest person you know?" she asked. " You can't pick Dad...or Aunt Hermione," she quickly added, " because you're kind of bias, in that you love her."

" Yeah, I do," he grinned. The grin faded. " Well, Lil, if it can't be 'Mione, or Harry, then I guess it would have to be your mum. Yeah, Ginny," he said thoughtfully.

"Mum? Why?" she asked.

Ron hesitated, and Lily knew it was going to be something to do with the war. She, her siblings and cousins had all been told a basic version of that time in their parents lives, only so they wouldn't be blindsided by gossip and wrong information when they got to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had probably been a bit more forthcoming with information than Ron and Hermione.

"You know how the Horcruxes work, don't you?" he asked. Lily nodded. "They make you think the worst things about yourself. I really struggled when I had to wear it, your dad and aunt did too, but it affected me worse. Then I realised, much later, mind, that your mum carried around a Horcrux every day for nearly a year, and it was a stronger Horcrux than the one we had. Your mum, she tried to get rid of it, but when she saw Harry had it, she stole it back to protect him. It nearly killed her, Lil," he said, lost in thought.

"But you and Dad saved her," argued Lily.

" Well, it was mostly your dad," offered Ron, " but your mum, she didn't let that horrible thing ruin her life. She's a very strong woman, your mum."

"Yeah, I know," replied Lily. " Thanks, Uncle Ron."

He nodded. " Course, she doesn't know _anything_ about Quidditch," he winked, before closing his Floo connection.

Harry popped his head out through the kitchen door. " All right, Lil? Want some dessert?"

Lily nodded and went back to the kitchen.

/*/*/*/*

The next morning she was at the Burrow, surrounded by her cousins. It was Christmas Eve and the boys, bored with cooking talk, retreated for a quick fly while the snow was still light. The girls all had their assigned roles, some baking bread, some working on the mince pies and some making biscuits. Molly had made the Christmas pudding weeks ago, and it was wrapped in muslin in the pantry. Lily settled with Lucy, with pots of icing to decorate the biscuits. Grandma Molly flittered in between them all, overseeing them but mostly just happy to have all her granddaughters in her kitchen.

Once the biscuits were baked and decorated, with the boys returning in time to sample the ones that wouldn't make the Christmas table, the talk turned to their Christmas celebration. Just when the teasing turned to Victoire about Teddy and a possible proposal, Aunt Fleur came in, via the door, accompanied by Aunt Hermione.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" asked Rose in surprise. Being Minister for Magic was a 24/7 job, and Hermione was dedicated to her position. Unfortunately, Rose hadn't seen her mother much in the couple of days that they had been home.

"I need to talk to your grandfather about something," explained Hermione. She looked at Molly, who nodded when Hermione gestured to the shed outside.

"You will 'av a cup of tea before you return to zee Ministry, yes, ma soeur?" asked Fleur.

"That would be lovely, thanks, Fleur," said Hermione, as she headed outside to speak with Arthur, stopping to kiss Rose on the cheek. Hermione occasionally sought his counsel on several Muggle matters, and the best way to present her findings and rulings to the Ministry workers, especially the older ones, who argued against breaking away from the old ways.

Fleur found most of her nieces looking at her in concern. " Is everything all right with mum?" Rose asked her aunt.

Fleur nodded. " Zere are still many who want answers from what 'appened last year with Albus and ze Malfoy boy," she explained.

"Scorpius," supplied Lily. Everyone looked at her. " He's Albus' boyfriend now, and he'll be joining us here for Christmas." Her voice was defensive, almost daring any of her family to make fun of Scorpius or Albus, or both.

Fleur looked at her niece, her gaze softening. "I meant no offense, Lily. Albus is much 'appier these days, we 'ave all noticed. If that is because of Scorpius, zen e is most welcome 'ere."

The others drifted away, but Lily nodded. " Aunt Fleur, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my ni'ece," acceded Fleur. The two sat on the steps that led up the stairs.

"Who is the bravest person you know? Besides my dad and Uncle Bill," she said. At Fleur's curious look, she explained, " it's for an essay at school."

"Ah, well, let's see," mused Fleur, thinking. "I zink people that returned to fight at ze battle were brave, especially the students. Zey could have stayed away, could have stayed safe."

"There's no way mum would have stayed away, stayed safe, with all her family and dad at Hogwarts," declared Lily. " Everyone she cared about were there. She would have wanted to fight alongside them."

Fleur stroked Lily's hair. "I zink you just answered your own question, Lily," she said gently. She stood and continued up the stairs.

Lily sat there thinking hard. She didn't even notice her aunt Hermione return inside, looking much happier than when she left to go out until she took Fleur's place next to Lily. Lily supposed her grandpa had helped her.

"Hey, Lily, how's school?" asked Hermione, always interested in her nieces and nephews education and the goings on at Hogwarts.

"Okay. I have an essay to write over the break, and I'm struggling a bit. Can you help, Aunt Hermione?" asked Lily.

"I'd love to try," offered Hermione. " What's the topic?"

"Who is the bravest person you know, and you can't pick my dad or Uncle Ron," instructed Lily.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, amused.

"Because everyone expects me to write about dad, and he doesn't want any more stories about him. And you love Uncle Ron, so he can't count," ordered Lily.

"The three of us saw many acts of bravery over the years, so it's kind of hard to narrow it down to one person. Dumbledore, Macgonagall, Hagrid, just to name a few," said Hermione gravely.

Lily nodded. " I made a list and they were on it, but it has to be someone in my family," she said, silently apologising to Hagrid, who was definitely considered a part of her family.

Hermione hesitated. " There was this one person, this was at the final battle. She was underage but when the call went out that Harry was at Hogwarts, she refused to stay away."

"Aunt Hermione, it has to be someone in my family," protested Lily, but Hermione continued.

"She lost her brother that night, and several close friends. And when the hour cease fire was called, she went out, looking for survivors. She came across a young girl, a dying young girl, and she stayed with her until the end."

Lily was entranced, watching her aunt get lost in her memories as she told the story.

"I remember hearing her cry out when Hagrid carried Harry out of the forest," said Hermione, painfully. "Luna and I fought by her side, against Bellatrix, before your grandmother..."

Lily knew what her grandmother had done during the battle, although Gran Molly never mentioned it all.

"The day after the battle, when we were still so exhausted and daring to realise it was really all over, I saw her with your dad. Poor Harry, everyone wanted a piece of him, and all he really wanted was some time alone with her; he'd missed her so much. Ron and I watched as they walked down to the lake together, and we hoped... well, she was really the only one who could help your dad, the only one he'd probably listen to then. Apart from Molly, I mean. But they really needed each other, to help each other start to heal," said Hermione softly.

"Who is she?" asked Lily, almost tearfully. Who was this nameless _she_ that had meant that much to her dad.

"Haven't you guessed, Lil?" teased Hermione gently. " Who is the only person your dad listens to? The one person your dad trusts, tells everything to?"

"Well, there's you and Uncle Ron," began Lily, when Hermione interrupted.

"No, Lily. Harry, Ron and I, we're close, yes, but there are things only two people in this world know about Harry Potter. One is Harry himself, and the other is -"

" Mum. You were talking about my mum," realised Lily. " Dad _does_ tell her everything, even some things she says she doesn't need to know. You know, when he got that rash all over his -"

"Er right, exactly like that, only, important stuff," interrupted Hermione, although she made a mental note to ask Ginny about that rash. Ron had one too, after a vist to Seamus' pub in Ireland.

She put her arm around Lily's shoulders. "When Harry and I were out there, just the two of us, I'd see him look at your mum's dot on the Marauder's Map. Oh, I worried about your dad so much, and how he would be after it was all over. He has a tendency to mope, your dad. I worried he would sink into a depression," she admitted quietly.

"He does get all broody and quiet," agreed Lily, " until Mum snaps him out of it."

"Exactly! Only Ginny can do that to Harry. Your mum looked after all of us after the battle. We all came back here, and she was busy flitting around, helping your gran with food and fixing up the Burrow, making sure your grandpa ate. She'd sit with George, and they'd tell funny stories about Fred to each other, till they were laughing and crying at the same time. She got Harry and Ron to go flying again, and she went with Harry when he visited baby Teddy. She forgave Ron for something he did on the Horcrux hunt, and when I was wallowing in my misery, she reminded me that somewhere in Australia, my parents were waiting for me. She helped us all, Lily," said Hermione, remembering those difficult first days, weeks and months after the battle was over. "I couldn't have gone back to Hogwarts without her by my side."

"But who looked after Mum?" asked Lily, trying to picture her strong, outgoing family as broken and lost. It didn't seem possible.

"Who do you think?" asked Hermione, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Dad," grinned Lily, and Hermione nodded.

" By the time we were all back on our feet, and getting back to some semblance of normality, your mum and I were at Hogwarts. There was a scout watching her in the first Quidditch match, and she offered your mum a spot at tryouts when she was done at Hogwarts. It was right before we returned home for Christmas," said Hermione.

"We were all so proud of her, but the more we told her that, the quieter she became. Harry took her back to Grimmauld Place and when they were alone, she finally broke down and let all her grief out," said Hermione sadly.

"But wasn't she happy she got to tryout?" asked Lily, puzzled.

"She was, but she began to doubt her career choice. Honestly, your mum could walk into just about any department at the Ministry and be successful. She wondered if she shouldn't be doing something more worthwhile, rather than Quidditch," explained Hermione.

"But Mum's brilliant at Quidditch," said Lily.

"We were still rebuilding our world, Lily," said Hermione gently. "Most of her family and friends were working at the Ministry, even Ron and Neville were Aurors back then."

"Did Dad convince her to play Quidditch?" asked Lily.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he offered her the best thing he could have. His unconditional love and support in whatever she chose to do."

"Sounds like something Dad would say," nodded Lily. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. This essay was not getting any easier.

"For what it's worth, I'm always glad I have Ginny on my side," finished Hermione. "She's my sister, my friend and she's the best person for your dad.

Just then the Floo flared, and the lady herself stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then the Floo flared and the lady herself stepped out. " Hi!"

"Aunt Ginny!" Mum! Ginny, love," came the calls.

Lily and Hermione watched as Ginny stepped away from the fireplace. She checked out the goodies cooling on racks in the kitchen, accepting a nibble from young Molly with a broken biscuit, lent an ear when Roxeanne wanted to whisper something to her, then kissed her own mother on the cheek in greeting.

She nodded to the boys, listening to their commentary on their fly and praising them on the decorated tree. When she spotted Lily and Hermione sitting on the steps, she made her way over to them, stopping to say something to Hugo and Louis that made them laugh, confirmed with Albus that he was still going to Malfoy Manor this afternoon, and nodded her agreement to James' request that he spend the afternoon at WWW with George, Ron and Freddie. The two boys high fived as she moved towards Lily.

" Hi. Everything all right?" she asked, looking between the two.

Hermione squeezed Lily's shoulders, then stood. "We're fine. I should be getting back to the Ministry. Merlin knows how many fires I'll have to put out when I get back, and I've been gone less than an hour," she teased. She hugged Ginny, looking over her shoulder as she spoke to her niece. "Lily, I hope I helped with your essay. See you tomorrow, Gin."

Ginny sat in her place, next to Lily as they watched Hermione speak to Hugo, hug Rose, then kiss older Molly's cheek before finally leaving via the Floo.

"Essay?" queried Ginny.

Lily shrugged. " It's for my new DADA professor, kind of a _'getting to know me'_ essay. It's fine, Mum, I'll do it after Christmas, promise."

Ginny studied her daughter, then nodded. Lily was a good student, and had never given her and Harry any reason to doubt her when it came to schoolwork. So Ginny decided to let it pass. " Hey." She nudged her daughter with her elbow. " Want some happy news?"

Lily perked up. " Always," she replied.

"Guess who came home to England early – and just happens to be staying at her old home in Ottery St Catchpole with -"

"Luna? Luna's back? They're two days early, Luna's letter said Boxing Day," cried Lily excitedly.

" Want to go over after lunch for a visit? Luna and the boys will be there; Rolf's at the Ministry. Apparantly they discovered some creature in Mexico, and Rolf had to return to document and register his findings here with the DRCMC," explained Ginny. "Your brothers have other plans, and your dad can't get away, so it will just be us."

" I'd really like that, Mum," said Lily. Ginny grasped her hand, rubbed the back of Lily's with her thumb in a comforting gesture, and the two shared soft smiles.

" Right," said Ginny, standing and pulling Lily up with her. "Lunch. No, Mum, you stay there, I'll round up lots of willing victims, I mean, helpers. Hugo, could you go get your grandpa, please? James, Freddie, put that away, come and make the tea. Dom, sweety, can you slice the bread. Lucy, Roxi, set the table, Lou, can you get the meats and butter out of the cold larder? Mmm, that bread smells amazing," she sniffed.

Lily watched in amazement as everyone snapped to their given tasks. Ginny sat at the table next to her mother, and Lily sat on the other side.

" How come Lil, Al and the others don't get any chores," complained James.

" They'll get to do the dishes and tidy up after lunch," soothed Ginny. She got up to greet her dad as he and Hugo came inside. She settled him in her chair next to his wife, and made sure her parents were served first for lunch.

" Now, is everyone good for presents. No last minute rushes to Diagon Alley?" she asked her nieces and nephews.

All but one shook their head. Ginny looked at Louis. " Let's hear it, Lou," she coaxed.

" We-ll, there's this girl, you see," he said, blushing, especially when his cousins began teasing and wolf whistling. " No," he protested, half laughing, half cringing, "it's not like that. We're partners in Potions, and she's really nice and, well, she got me a Christmas present. Gave it to me on the train ride home. Now I feel as though I should get her something, but I don't know what. Freddie, will you quit it!" he demanded, as flocks of doves flew around Louis' head. He waved them away.

" Nice spell work, Fred. Now, Lou, what did she get for you?" asked Ginny.

He pulled a small book from his pocket. " It's a diary."

Lily noticed her mum freeze momentarily, then blink. Lily reached over to grab it, pretending an interest. From the corner of her eye, she saw her grandpa pat her mother's hand then rub it, just as her mum had done to _her._

Rose grabbed it from Lily and flicked through it. " Look, she's written in your lessons and even highlighted your Potions lessons. I think she really likes you, Lou. What's her name?"

" Sue," answered Lou.

James and Albus snorted. " Sue? Lou and Sue? Oh, how precious," teased James.

Louis snatched the diary back from Rose and scowled at his cousins. " Shut it, you two. She's a friend, that's all," he insisted, blushing furiously.

" Right, then," said Ginny, shooting James a sharp look. Ginny turned back to her nephew. " Lou, what about one of your aunt's famous homework planners? Merlin knows, we've all had one, and it seems like something she might like, given this," gestured Ginny.

" What did you do with your homework planner, Mum?" asked James, slyly, as he passed out the sandwiches, knowing full well it was up in the attic, tucked away in her Hogwart's trunk. Mostly doodled with **'I heart HP** ' or **'Harpies Rule! Cannon's Suck, Ron!'** over it, instead of her lesson plans.

" Hmm? Don't really remember. Anyway, I can take you if you like. Lil, you won't mind staying with Luna awhile, will you?" asked Ginny.

" Aunt Luna's back? Uncle Rolf and the twins too?" asked Albus, happily.

" Yes, well, you can come with us to visit after lunch if you want to skip your visit to Malfoy Manor?" offered Ginny. Knowing the decision Albus would make, she didn't give him a chance to respond. " You'll definitely see her Boxing Day. They're spending Christmas in Dorset, with Rolf's family."

" I'll tell her you all said hi," offered Lily, and her brothers and cousins nodded. Attention turned back to Louis.

" Aunt Ginny, would you really take me to get the homework planner?" asked Louis.

" Of course, love, and we'll even stop by Aunt Hermione's office and get her to do the charms on it," suggested Ginny.

James scoffed. " You just want to go visit Dad at work," he accused.

Ginny shrugged, not denying it. " I just want to remind him it's Christmas Eve and to be home at a reasonable time tonight. You can borrow his owl to deliver your present to Sue," she reasoned to Louis.

" Enough. Everybody, eat," ordered Gran Molly, shooing them to seats. Naturally, they all listened to their gran, and they sat quietly as they ate, occasionally responding to their grandparents queries. Talk turned to the following day.

Rose and Hugo mentioned they were spending the morning at home before going to their Granger grandparents for lunch. Lucy and younger Molly were also spending lunchtime with their mother's family.

The Potters were staying home, only expecting Teddy to join them later that night. Tori blushed at the mention of him, especially when Dominique and Roxeanne blew kisses at her.

" Right, this has been fun, hey, let's do it again next year," teased James, nudging Freddie to stand. " Mum, can we go now?"

" Sure, but not too late, James. No staying behind to re-stock the shelves. We're having a lovely family Christmas Eve tonight, or so help me," declared Ginny sternly.

"I can feel the love already, Mum," teased James. Freddie snickered next to him, until Ginny shot them both a look. " We're going," they decided, before they got into trouble.

"They're just rambunctious," cautioned Molly.

"That's not the word I'd use," whispered Rose to Roxeanne, who giggled.

Lily sat quietly, watching her mother interact with all her cousins. She seemed to know what was going on in their lives, even drawing out Lucy, the shyest of her cousins, but closest to Lily in age.

With the Burrow kitchen and dining rooms tidied, Ginny and Lily departed, with Ginny telling Louis she'd return to get him in half an hour or so.

Ginny Apparated them close to the house and they started walking up. In the distance they could see Lorcan and Lysander flying, dipping and playing around doing Sloth rolls.

The door to the house opened, and Luna stepped out, her eyes searching. They rested on Ginny and Lily, and she came down the stairs, opening her arms.

It was all the invitation Ginny and Lily needed. Ginny grabbed Lily's hand and they raced to Luna, ending in a three way hug.

" Oh, I have missed you both," said Luna, happily. "My Ginny and my Lily. My, haven't you grown?" Lily met Luna's soul searching gaze but looked away. " Tea?"

" A quick one for me, Luna. I have to run Louis to Diagon Alley to get a present for his girlfriend," explained Ginny.

" Mum, Louis said she's not his girlfriend," said Lily.

" Oh, pooh, that just means she is. Trust me, I know boys. Lived with six of them, raised two of them," she scoffed. " Three if you count Harry." She and Luna giggled like they were teens again.

"How is my beautiful goddaughter?" asked Luna, slipping her arm through Lily's as they walked up the steps to the quaint little house. _So very Luna_ , thought Lily. " How is Harry, James and Albus?"

"We're all doing good, Luna, really good," assured Ginny, "especially Albus."

" I imagine his friend Scorpius is a big part of that," guessed Luna.

" His _boy-_ friend, Scorpius" clarified Lily, following her mother and godmother to the kitchen, if it could be called that. It was really just a sink and a stove in a huge open room.

Luna turned to her. " Well, naturally," she simply said, and Lily felt relieved. Of course Luna wouldn't blink at Albus having a boyfriend.

Luna made the tea without asking, and when Lily took a sip, it was peppermint flavoured. She took another, then gave her verdict. " It's nice," she decided.

Luna nodded knowingly. As Ginny took a sip of her jasmine tea, the door burst open and Lorcan and Lysander came in.

" Aunt Ginny! Lily-loo," they cried, rushing over to hug them both.

" We missed you," they said together. One hugged Ginny, the other hugged Lily, then they swapped. When they were done, they stepped back, but with a cheeky look at each other, they both surrounded Lily, almost squashing her between them.

" I-can't-breathe," she protested, half laughing. The Scamander twins were like two more brothers to her, and the only ones outside her immediate family and Teddy that could get away with calling her Lily-loo.

" How's our little sister?" asked Lorcan, rubbing his knuckles over her hair. She shrieked and knocked his hands away.

" How's Uncle Harry, Jay and Al?" asked Lysander. Age wise, the Scamander twins were right between Albus and Lily.

" Can't wait to see everyone again," they chorused.

" They're all good; Harry and the boys say hi. Hey, we saw you flying, you looked pretty good out there," said Ginny.

" Come out and fly with us, Aunt Gin," coaxed the boys.

" I really don't have time," said Ginny, regretfully. " I have to get to the shops."

" Aw, did you forget our presents, godmother dearest?" teased Lorcan.

" Go on, Mum, a quick fly," urged Lily.

" Lil, you're getting smarter and prettier. Come on, Aunt Gin," they now openly begged.

" I came to see your mum, not kick your butts in the air," protested Ginny.

" Oooooohh," grinned the boys, "that just shows you can take the woman out of the Harpies, but -"

" You can't take the Harpy out of our godmother," they chorused.

" Go on, Ginny, we'll see you back in awhile. I want to spend time with my goddaughter," said Luna. Lily nodded too.

Whooping, Lorcan and Lysander led Ginny out, talking her ear off. Lily smiled at Luna, who led Lily over to the comfiest sofa Lily had ever sat on.

" What's troubling you, sweet Lily?" asked Luna. She shifted to sit behind Lily and began finger combing her hair.

" It's nothing, really. Just an essay I have to do for school," shrugged Lily. She leant back against Luna, wondering how to ask what she wanted.

" You can always ask me anything, Lily," said Luna.

" What does it mean to be brave? Is it something you can learn, or is it something you're born with?" askd Lily, hesitatingly.

"Oh, you can definitely learn it," said Luna. "Sometimes you might not think you are brave until you have to be. Look at Neville."

Lily considered Albus' godfather, Neville Longbottom.

"But then you have your father. Did he learn to become brave because of the situations he was forced into? Did Dumbledore show him how to be brave? Or was it in his genes?" asked Luna, rhetorically.

Lily closed her eyes to Luna's gentle fingers. " Mum says you were brave, being locked up at Malfoy Manor."

" No, not really. At least, I didn't feel brave at the time. Do you know who's really brave?"

Lily took a guess. "My Mum?"

Luna leaned over and pressed her cheek against Lily's. " Of course you would know it. You're just like her."

"Me? I'm not brave like Mum. I couldn't face a psychotic witch like Bellatrix...I couldn't be in a battle, or comfort a dying girl," cried Lily, spinning to face her godmother.

Luna grabbed both Lily's hands. " And thanks to the bravery of so many people, you never have to. Your parents, your grandparents, uncles and aunts, professors and friends -"

" Godmothers," quipped Lily.

"Godmothers," agreed Luna. She looked at Lily, meeeting her eyes. " What's really bothering you, Lily?" She spun Lily back around and began to braid her hair.

" What do you think it means to be brave?" asked Lily.

"I think it would mean something different to everyone. Some might say your brother is brave, being in a relationship with Scorpius. It's going against the so-called norm, that's what most people can't see past," said Luna.

" I don't see what the big deal is, you only have to see them together to know they're perfect for each other," shrugged Lily. " Don't tell Al or Scorp, but some people at school tease them, or talk behind their backs. If James, Freddie or I hear them, we hex them. I even heard Rose telling someone off once. It was brilliant," smiled Lily.

" Some may say standing up for what you believe is brave. I like those kind of people. You, Lily, are one of those people," stated Luna.

Lily twisted her torso to look at Luna. "Me, brave? Because I stood up to some bullies?"

Luna stroked her cheek. " Yes. Your mother did the same for me, when we were at Hogwarts. If Albus Dumbledore and your father taught us anything, it was to do what was right, not what was easy. _That's_ bravery," she declared.

Lily sighed, and moved so she could lean her head on Luna's shoulders. " I'm so confused. I thought bravery was what dad did during the battle, all the fights. Or when he faced Voldemort in the graveyard. Or flying against a dragon and fighting merpeople in the Tri-Wizard Cup. That's what the books say, what people say about dad."

"Bravery was your father walking to the forest to save our world. Bravery was your mother, letting your father go at Dumbledore's funeral. Bravery was Dobby, who believed in himself and Harry. Bravery was your family at Bill and Fleur's wedding, when the Death Eaters tortured us for information on Harry. Not one of us gave him up, nor would we ever...and none more so than Ginny."

"It's" – Lily struggled to find the words – "kind of overwhelming. Everyone thinks Dad is like a god or something."

"He is the most famous wizard of our world," agreed Luna. She cocked an ear, hearing her boys heading for the house.

" Luna, who do you think is the bravest person you know?" asked Lily, curiously.

" Hmm, I guess I'd have to say Rolf's grandfather, Newt," confessed Luna. " Only because I don't personally know Stubby Boardman. Sadly, I never got the chance to meet him."

" Who is Stubby Boardman?" asked Lily.

The sound of the twins arguing was getting closer and closer. Luna kissed Lilys cheek. " I'll send you a back copy of the Quibbler, it was one of my dad's most popular articles. Aah, here they are," she greeted her sons. " Good fly?"

The boys came in and flopped on the lounge, laying across their mother and Lily. "Damn, Aunt Ginny is still good. She's gone, by the way, said she shouldn't be more than an hour. We told her to give Uncle Harry a snog for us," they teased.

Lily giggled. The boys turned their attention to her. " It's snowing heavier outside. We can definitely have a snowball fight on Boxing Day. What do you say, us three against Jay, Al and his boyfriend?" asked Lorcan.

There was no teasing, no mockery., just aceptance. "I think that sounds great," admitted Lily.

" How about some hot chocolate?" asked Luna, standing and moving to the sink.

" Got any marshmallows, Mum?" asked Lysander, getting up to help her. They began to search the cupboards.

"Psst, Lil. We smuggled a bottle of tequila home from Mexico," whispered Lorcan, while Lysander distracted their mother. "We'll bring it over on Boxing Day." He winked at her, then nodded at Lysander.

" If my mum and dad catch us, we're so dead," groaned Lily, although it did sound a kind of daring thing to do.

"Nah, Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin love us," said Lorcan, batting his eyelashes. "Even if we do corrupt his princess." Lily nudged him; she hated being called that.

"But if they _do_ catch us, we'll blame Jay and Freddie," grinned Lysander.

" Maybe _you're_ the bravest people I know," said Lily, thinking out loud. To risk a tongue lashing from Ginny _and_ Harry Potter, well...

"Indubitaly," they chorused.

" Found them," cried Luna, holding up a packet of moldy marshmallows.

The twins and Lily looked at each other and together chroused, " Pass."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve was one of Lily's favourite days of the year. A day when all her family was home, wrapping last minute presents and sending owls off with forgotten cards.

Her dad was even home early, which James dubbed a Christmas miracle in itself. Lily suspected it may have had to do with their mother's visit to him not that long ago, gathering by the heated looks the two of them shared.

When Teddy arrived, his own lips looking swollen, they Apparated in pairs to Godric's Hollow. When James teased Teddy about having a reaction to a French delicacy, Ginny clouted him over the head. "Be nice, it's Christmas," she instructed.

Lily lingered behind, content to observe her family. Her dad was quiet, as always when they visited the cemetery. Teddy hurried to catch up with him, his hair a bubblegum pink. Lily knew that was for his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. She was a brave Auror, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Teddy talked a lot about his parents with her, perhaps thinking he could ramble on and she wouldn't understand, but she did. For as much as he loved, respected and admired his parents, he never knew them. The only parental figures he knew were her own, and at times, he felt guilty for feeling that way.

Her mother walked between James and Albus. Lily was amused to see that both boys were now taller than her. Still, as Uncle Ron liked to say, you often forgot how small Ginny was, because she was big on personality.

She studied her brothers. James, the cocky, confident one. She wondered if he had decided on a career between Quidditch and becoming an Auror. Was it brave, to consider a field your parents had excelled in? He would only be at Hogwarts for six more months; she would miss seeing him around Gryffindor tower.

Albus. How happy he looked these days. Was it all because of Scorpius, or was it the better relationship he had with their dad these days, not that she fully understood the reason for the breakdown in the first place? Still, she knew that both her brothers had to overcome being the 'son of-' in their own ways, in a way she never had to.

Mum. Ginny Weasley Potter. Quidditch champion. Harry Potter's Chosen One. Even now, her mum looked back at her, checking to see if Lily was all right.

Lily nodded, and Ginny smiled. In that smile was love and protection and comfort, like a lovely warm blanket settling over Lily's shoulders.

They stayed an hour or so, walking closely together down the street to the little house where Harry had been born. Albus and Ginny now walked by Harry's side; silent.

They greeted residents they had gotten to know over the last few years, for they all visited the cemetery in Janurary, June and December. Harry and Ginny made the trek in March for his father's birthday and Mother's Day, November for Sirius' birthday, and of course, All Hallow's Eve.

Finally they were home. Harry immediately offering to make hot chocolates as the kids hung their stockings, even Teddy. With Christmas carols on the wireless and the fireplace lending a warmth to the room, Lily's heart was full of Christmas spirit.

/*/*/*/*

James was always the first to wake on Christmas morning. He thundered to his sibling's rooms, flinging open the doors. "Wake up, it's Christmas."

Lily groaned and glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. "James!"

James whooped as he headed for Albus' room and repeated himself. "Wake up, it's Christmas." He then did the same to Teddy.

Lily lay in bed, debating whether to get up just yet. She heard James head for their parent's room. "Mum, Dad, wake up, it's mmm" - then nothing, apart from him running down the stairs.

"Gin, love, I don't think a Silencing spell will stop James from being excited it's Christmas," she heard her dad's amused voice.

"He is as bad as Ron. Honestly, didn't we say eight oçlock last night? I'm sure we did," protested a sleepy Ginny.

"Well, he's woken the house now, we may as well go down. Unless you don't want your presents?" asked Harry.

"What I want," purred her mother, "is..."

Lily grabbed the pillow and shoved it over her head, althoiugh she did hear Albus call out, asking for a Silencing spell on him, so he didn't have to hear them talk like that to each other.

"Fine," huffed Ginny, "may as well get up then."

Her dad said something Lily couldn't hear, and her mother laughed in that husky way her dad liked. Albus called out something else, Teddy came out of his room and asked what was going on, and James thundered back up the stairs, silencing spell lifted and demanded to know where everyone was.

They all went downstairs, and exchanged gifts. Then Harry made breakfast and they all ate, listening to James brag about his new broom. After, Ginny, Teddy and James went for a fly in the back garden, and Albus went to write a note to Scorpius.

Harry cleaned the kitchen; Ginny had cleared the discarded wrapping paper and boxes from the lounge to the recycled bin already. Lily lay on the sofa, flicking through a new book she had received.

Harry accepted the Christmas edition of the Daily Prophet from an owl, and sat in his chair as he read it. It was mostly full of boxing day sale ads, although they had put together the ten most newsworthy things that had happened over the year.

"How many did you make, Dad?" teased Lily, when she saw the headline.

"Hmm, let's see, three, no, four. Damnit, five," he scowled. "Oh come on, how is Ginny and me on vacation the number four spot? It's hardly newsworthy...and they used the photo of your mother in that bikini!"

"I thought you liked that bikini," teased Ginny, coming in looking sweaty, despite the snow outside. She leaned over the back of his chair to kiss his forehead.

"Not on the front page of the Prophet, for everyone to see," he grumbled. Ginny looked and giggled. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"Looking might fine yourself, Mr Po-tter," she drawled, gesturing to the paper.

He grabbed her arm and flipped her over, causing her to shriek. She fell into his lap, right onto the paper. "Well, hello," she drawled.

"Nice of you to drop by," he taunted.

"Anytime," she responded.

"Ugh, can you go flirt somewhere else?" asked Lily.

"Nope, I like it right here," said Ginny, her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there, too.

"Harry, Ginny?"

Teddy spoke tentatively, making Harry, Ginny and Lily stop to look at him. "Er, would you mind if I went to Shell Cottage. I want to see Vic before we go to the Burrow. I-I need to ask her something."

"Of course you can, Teddy. We'll see you later," said Harry.

Relieved, Teddy Flooed away. Her parents exchanged looks. "What's going on?" asked Lily.

"Er, nothing, what could be going on?" asked her mum. Her dad dragged the paper out from under her butt and held it up to cover their faces.

" - will say yes, won't she?" Lily heard her dad whisper.

"I'm sure she will, she's been waiting for this moment a long time," replied her mother in an equally bad whisper.

"You do know I'm still here, right?" said Lily, loudly.

"Didn't you cast Muffliato?" she heard her mum whisper.

"I thought _you_ did," she heard her dad say.

"My hands are up here, you're the one with his hand near my wand."

"I wasn't exactly looking for your wand, you know," said her dad in that husky tone.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU," called Lily, chuckling.

Harry set the paper down. "Oh, Lily-loo, still here?"

"We think Teddy might be proposing to Vic today," explained Ginny, "but" – she addded quickly – "you mustn't say anything to anyone, just in case...you know."

"Vic will say yes," nodded Lily confidently.

"Well, I'm going to go and have a shower, flying made me all hot and sweaty. Be back soon," said Ginny, and she got off Harry and went upstairs.

Lily watched her dad watch her mum go up the stairs. She sighed. Were all parents like this, she wondered.

"So dad, I was wondering something..." began Lily.

Harry's gaze was still on the stairs, but he turned back to look at her. "Hmmm? Sorry, Lil, what?"

"Who is the bravest person you know...and it can't be mum," she asked.

"Why not?" asked her dad.

"Because I said so," replied Lily.

"Well, it's kind of hard to narrow it down to one person after your mum, but if I had to, then...Ron, no wait, Neville," he said. He looked sheepish. "It's hard to choose, but I'd probably pick Neville."

Lily tilted her head in curiousity "Why, because he chopped the head off the snake? Because he helped Mum when she was a sixth year?"

Harry smiled a sad, gentle smile. "Those are all worthy reasons, honey, but no, that's not why I chose him. I chose Neville because in my first year, he won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Lily was confused. "How does that make him brave?"

"Because it may be brave to stand up to your enemies but it is even braver to stand up to your friends...and that's exactly what Neville did. I guess it was a sign of things to come," said Harry.

"And Uncle Ron, well, it's a given, he was with you for most everything you went through, he and Aunt Hermione," said Lily.

Harry shook his head. "It was the spiders, my second year. We had to follow the spiders into the Forbidden forest."

"But Uncle Ron hates spiders," said Lily.

Harry simply nodded. "Exactly."

"Lil? You still want me to do that charm on your hair?" called Ginny, from upstairs.

"Yes, please," replied Lily, loudly.

"Then come upstairs now," called Ginny.

"Fine," sighed Lily. She got up to go when her dad calling her name stopped her. She turned to look at him.

"If I had to pick one person, I'd still pick your mum first," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for putting up with you, I remember." She continued on her way.

Harry watched her go. "And for so many other reasons," he said quietly.

/*/*/*/*

Christmas was even more meaningful this year, with the announcement of the engagement of Teddy and Victoire. They were the centre of attention, as they had to repeat the details of the proposal – _where, when, how_ – the acceptance – _how long did you make him wait till you said yes?_ – the ring, and the plans for the wedding. Bill still looked a bit dazed that his daughter was engaged, while Fleur beamed with joy that her beloved daughter had found a love like she and Bill shared.

Again, Lily was content to sit back and watch her family. The dynamics were interesting. Her parents had spent a lot of time with Bill and Fleur and their family over the years, with Teddy and Vic being close and all. Ron and Hermione were close with George and Angelina, due to the brothers working together. Harry, Hermione and Percy might be seen together too, as Ministry workers in various departments. Ginny and Angelina could usually be spotted together, moaning about the latest pranks James and Freddie had gotten up to, and Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Audrey would talk about their daughters.

The cousins were the same. James and Freddie were as thick as thieves, as was Dominique and Roxeanne. Rose and younger Molly were close, both being in Ravenclaw. Lily, Hugo and Lucy were the youngest, and tended to stick together against their older cousins, who liked to tease them, especially Lucy. Hugo and Louis were the only two that didn't really have an interest in Quidditch, so they would drift away together when talk turned to the game.

But throughout every group, her mother flittered, stopping by this group and that, adding a comment or staying for a discussion. She'd mention something she'd heard at the Ministry, or talk about the new line at WWW. She assured Victoire that May was a great time for a wedding, and stopped Lucy from sitting on a mince pie that Freddie had put on her chair. She argued with Ron about the Cannon's Seeker, and she, Audrey and Fleur talked about going to the Muggle cinema to see a movie. She took Harry a cup of egg nog and one of Lucy's biscuits.

Grandma Molly sat with a smile; she always enjoyed have the whole family over. Ginny and her sisters-in-law took over the kitchen duties, allowing the family matriarch to relax and enjoy the day.

Grandpa Arthur sat near the fire, almost asleep. Lily could almost remember what it was like when she was a little girl, and she and Lucy would climb into their grandpa's lap and the three would nap together after their big meal.

Lily went and sat on the arm of his chair. He looked up, smiling at his youngest grandchild. "Hello, Lily love."

"Hi, Grandpa. I was just remembering past Christmases, when Lucy and I would climb on to your lap and we'd all fall asleep," giggled Lily.

Arthur patted his lap. "I always have room for my girls," he said, and Lily slid onto it. "I did the same for your mother when she was little, too," he said.

She rested her head on his still sturdy shoulders. "Had a good Christmas, love?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Christmas is my favourite time of the year. Even more so with Teddy and Vic's news."

He waited, sensing she wanted to ask him something.

" Grandpa?"

" Yes, Lil?"

" Who is the bravest person you know?" she asked quietly. Molly, Rose and Louis were playing a game of Exploding Snap nearby.

" Why, that's easy," chuckled her grandpa. " Your grandmother."

" Grandma?" They both looked over at Molly, who was trying to coax Harry into another piece of Christmas pudding.

" Some things never change. Your grandmother has been trying to fatten your father up ever since the moment he stepped foot in the Burrow," chuckled Arthur.

They watched as Ginny came to Harry's side, protesting to her mother that Harry was full and not about to starve to death. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, and had a goofy look on his face. From a sofa in the corner, Ron and George were chuckling quietly, watching them. They snickered when Ginny lightly smacked Harry's hands when they started to wander under the table.

" I think the eggnog is spiked," commented Lily. "Uncle Ron, Uncle George!" she cried out, sounding very Ginny-ish. She shot them a glare she had seen her mum use on them. When everyone turned to look at them, they wilted. Only the arrival of Scorpius and Draco Malfoy saved them from a tongue lashing.

"Now," said Lily, turning back to her grandpa, " you mentioned grandma?"

"Of course," replied her grandpa. " Tell me, Lil, what do you think of when you think about your grandmother?"

" Well..." Lily thought quickly. "Her hugs; she hugs the tightest of anyone I know. Her jumpers; it wouldn't be Christmas without a Weasley jumper. Her delicious food; she's such a good cook."

Arthur nodded in agreement. " Now, sum that up in one word, the best word to describe your grandmother?"

Lily nearly said love, but quickly changed her mind. " Family! Grandma is all about family!"

Arthur nodded, his eyes full of love as he looked at his wife of so many years. "Family is everything to your grandmother."

They watched as Molly Weasley welcomed the Malfoy men to the Burrow, quickly ushering them to the table and filling plates for them. Albus had come to greet Scorpius, sliding into the seat next to him. Draco was watching in amusement as Harry continued getting handsy with Ginny and she swatted him away.

" But how does a love for family make Grandma brave?" asked Lily, chuckling over Scorpius' delight in unwrapping a Weasley jumper the same colour as Albus' . Draco tried to look thrilled as Harry encouraged him to put on the red and gold jumper he had been gifted.

" Your grandmother was- is," he corrected himself, " a powerful witch, all the Prewett women are. Your grandmother, your mother, you. She was the youngest of three, you know, two older brothers."

" Just like me," murmured Lily, watching her grandmother pour tea and offer mince pies to Draco and Scorpius.

" Yes. She idolised her older brothers...Gideon and Fabian. Both good men, who adored their little sister."

Lily's eyes searched for James; when they made eye contact he stuck his tongue out at her, then winked. She then looked for Albus; of course he was sitting with Scorpius, watching him eat.

"When Voldemort first started showing his power, Albus Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix. Molly's brothers joined. Molly and I, we were the parents of six young sons; Molly was early on with Ginny. Voldemort ordered them killed, Lily. Your grandmother was devastated," said Arthur, gravely.

"I didn't know," said Lily. " Wait, is that the watch Dad wears. It's Grandma's brother's?"

Arthur nodded. " Having the boys and knowing another was on the way was probably the only thing that kept her going. She would have terrible days where she didn't want to get out of bed. She was the same after the final battle, when we lost Fred."

" Oh." Lily was at a loss for words. Instead she watched her grandmother smack Harry's hands from moving up Ginny's waist. Her dad didn't seem to mind, or even notice, as he whispered things in Ginny's ear that made her giggle, like Lily and her dormmates did at night.

" So for me, being brave is your grandmother, losing her brothers and then, years later, fighting for the greater good alongside her sons and daughter, when every instinct inside her must have been screaming for them to go home and be safe," finished Arthur, who then took his handkerchief out and dabbed his eyes.

Lily leaned her head back onto his shoulder. " I'm sorry, Grandpa, I didn't mean to make you upset by remembering."

" You misunderstand, Lil love, it's not the remembering, because we must never forget – why we fought, the people we lost. Your grandparents, Teddy's parents, your uncle Fred, and so many more good people. I just miss my son, especially when we're all here together. "

Lily sat with her grandpa, watching her family. She saw her mum have a quiet word with Uncle George, she saw Hermione perform a Sober-me-Up spell on her dad, and she saw James and Freddie whispering in the corner, which didn't bode well for any of them.

And if she saw Albus and Scorpius slip away unnoticed, well, she wasn't going to say anything to anybody.

/*/*/*/*

It was the day before she, Albus and James were to return to Hogwarts, when she finally sat down to write her essay. Her dad was at work, James was at the Burrow flying with Teddy, Vic, Freddie, Roxeanne, Dominique and Rose. Albus was again at Malfoy Manor; it was though those two couldn't survive a day apart. One day at the Potter's, the next at the Malfoy's.

Ginny was in the kitchen, burning something and muttering under her breath about the dodgy oven. The fire was lit, Lily had flicked the wireless to a popular music channel and was humming as she set out her parchment, quills and inkpot on the table. The family cat, Quaffle – so named because he was big and round and looked like he swallowed a Quaffle– sat on her schoolbag, settling down for a nice nap.

Her mum came out of the kitchen, looking flustered. " - bloody charm that thing to Siberia, I will, oh, Lily love, finally working on that essay?"

Lily nodded, but craned her neck for an uneasy look in the kitchen. " Mum, is everything all right in there?"

Ginny sat calmly, flicking through last month's edition of Quidditch Illustrated. "Hmm, oh, no, the oven is broken. I've been telling your father that for months," she replied. " We'll have to get take away for dinner."

" It worked fine for him yesterday...and I made biscuits before that and it was fine," frowned Lily.

Ginny tossed the magazine aside. " Fine, it's not working for _me,_ okay? You don't think James has put some sort of spell on it, do you? No, not James, George, or maybe Ron," she spluttered indignantly.

Lily tried not to laugh as her mother got all worked up, pacing in the lounge. " Mum, MUM, stop, it's fine," she laughed.

" What's fine, love?" asked Ginny.

"Mum, you can't be brilliant at everything, you know," said Lily.

Ginny snorted. " Who am I, Hermione? I know that...it's just, I wanted to make a nice dinner for you all, it's our last night home as a family for awhile."

" Mum, Dad's coming home early to make us a nice dinner, he said so before he went to work this morning," said Lily.

" I know, but I wanted to surprise him by having most of it done. He deserves a break from the kitchen too," sighed Ginny.

" Mum, he loves it, he really does...and I don't think he wants to spend our last night in St Mungo's," teased Lily gently.

Ginny's eyes widened. " Are you suggesting I'd poison you lot if I cooked?" She almost looked devastated.

Lily smirked. " Suggesting...no. Stating outright...Mum, I'm kidding," Lily hastened to add, despite her laughing. "Although, I suppose we could be brave and _try_ to eat what you cook."

"That's not bravery, that's stupidity," scoffed Ginny, sliding into the seat next to Lily.

" So what do you think bravery is? Who is the bravest person you know?" asked Lily. " And it can't be Dad," she added.

" Of course it can, who said it can't be? Yes, it's your dad. Of _course_ it's your dad, Lil," stated Ginny.

Lily sighed. " Mum, everyone in our world knows what dad did. It would be too easy to write about him for my essay."

" It's nothing to do with what your father _did_ , Lily. Most of those things he had help with – Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione. Remus, my parents, Merlin, the list could go on and on," said Ginny, more to herself.

" Well then, what? What is so brave about Dad, despite him killing Voldemort?" asked Lily. This essay was turning about to be a nightmare.

Ginny turned pained eyes on her daughter. " You didn't see him back then. Every year he'd come to Hogwarts, and something bad would happen. Then every June, he'd go back to his so called family – _Muggle bastards._ He'd go weeks without seeing any of us, and one summer, we were told we couldn't send him any letters or anything."

Lily had heard the stories of her dad sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, and then her uncles rescuing him from an upstairs bedroom with bars on the window.

"Yet somehow he remained true to himself, a good, noble man who would help anybody in need. Who carried the guilt of all who died in the battle on his shoulders, and still continued protecting us, by becoming an Auror. Who would do anything for me, you and your brothers to make us happy, even if it means coming home stressed from work and late and then have to cook for us on that bloody, useless oven." Ginny was frowning at the mention of the oven, even shooting a death glare at the closed kitchen door.

" Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," stammered Lily, feeling awful.

Ginny smiled tearfully. "You didn't, love. If anything, you reminded me of why I love him so much."

" So much you want to cook for him," realised Lily.

" But not so much that I want to poison him," grinned Ginny. She stood and opened the kitchen door. The smell of something burnt wafted out to the dining room. She waved her wand and did a freshening spell, then looked back at Lily. " I think I love him enough to let him cook for us tonight."

The two smiled, with Lily nodding. She picked up her quill, chewing on the end. "You know, Dad said you're the bravest person he knows."

That seemed to surprise Ginny. "Really?"

Lily nodded. "Lots of people I asked said you."

Ginny shrugged. " Stubborn, maybe, but brave...? I think we all have a bit of brave in us, just waiting for when we need it. Maybe some need it more than others, who knows."

"I don't think I'm brave," announced Lily. At Ginny's curious look, she took a breath and explained. "I couldn't play Quidditch in front of all those people like you do. I couldn't fight in a battle like you and dad did. I couldn't be brave and be tortured or held in a dungeon, or lose someone I loved," she cried, thinking of her aunt, godmother and grandmother.

Ginny placed her hands on Lily's shoulders from behind. " Lily, I am your mother. I see more of you than you could possibly imagine. You may not think so, but I _know_ you could do any of those things, I just pray you never have to. It's not about the fighting; this history, this legacy that our family has. It's about doing what is right. Fighting for what you believe in. We didn't fight _for_ your dad, we fought _with_ him to make our world safer for the children and our children's children. Merlin, what are they teaching you in History of Magic these days?" asked an exasperated Ginny.

" You really think I could do that?" asked Lily, in a small voice.

Ginny sat next to Lily again, taking both her small hands in her own. She squeezed them then stroked them with her thumb. _Comfort._ " Professor Longbottom tells me you Bat-Bogey hexed a Hufflepuff last term." She looked knowingly at her daughter.

" They were saying horrible things about Albus and Scorpius. Luckily they didn't hear, but James, Rose and I did. Ooh, they made me so mad, Mum," growled Lily. She groaned. " I can't believe Uncle Nev told you about that."

Ginny grinned. " Yep, that very night. Thought I'd like to know. Lily, that's standing up for what is right. Do you really believe Al and Scorpius are the only gay people at Hogwarts? They may just be the only ones brave enough to be themselves, to be open and in love. It's a beautiful thing, Lil, not something to be shamed."

" Oh, now I'm so confused, I don't know what to write for my essay," groaned Lily, crossing her arms over each other and laying her head on them.

Ginny stood and ruffled Lily's hair. " You'll think of something, my clever Lily-loo.

I believe in you."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped back into the kitchen.

Lily stared at her parchment, willing the words to come. Eventually, they did.


	4. Chapter 4

January 3, 2023 Defence Against the Dark Arts Lily Potter

Topic –Who Is the Bravest Person in My Family?

On All Hallow's Eve, 1981, the evil Lord Voldemort (we never call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, mostly just Tom, ie Tom Riddle. I cannot tell you what my brother James calls him, it's too rude) came to my grandparents house in Godric's Hollow. He killed my paternal grandfather, James, as he bravely tried to give my grandmother time to escape with their fifteen month old son, Harry (ie my dad). My grandmother, the first Lily, bravely stayed, and begged the evil git (Tom) to let her and her son go free. Tom cast the Killing Spell on my grandmother then tried to kill my dad. My grandmother's sacrifice for her son gave him a strong protection, and when Tom cast the Killing Curse, it rebounded and hit him, causing him not to die (for reasons I'm still not sure about). Instead he fled to Albania.

My dad was known from then on as The Boy Who Lived, which he hated. But to this day he stands tall and brave, as brave as his parents were. He did what had to be done, he defeated Tom and set our world free.

To list his many accomplishments would likely fulfill the requirements of this essay, but instead I would simply refer you to the published work, **'Harry Potter, the Boy, the Man, the Legend'.** Hermione Granger herself oversaw the writing and it is as good as autobiographical as the wizarding world will ever get.

My dad is the bravest man ever.

The End...

But not really. You see, this was supposed to be an easy essay to write. Like any good reporter (as advised by my mum who is a geat reporter) I researched my topic by asking questions and observing. My results were varied, which only made my topic harder than first expected.

I started off by interviewing the man himself, Harry Potter (okay, he was reading the paper and commenting on the bad journalism). His immediate response was to select his wife (aka Ginny Weasley Potter, aka my mum) for, and I quote, ' _putting up with me'_ unquote. As his response was unsatisfactory, I put his selection aside for now.

My uncle was able to give me a more specific reason for selecting my mum, as were my aunts and godmother, all people I respect tremendously and would never doubt. After all, they were there, not sitting on the sidelines, they were all there, all involved in various ways in the second war.

At another interview with Harry Potter (okay, it was at the dinner table), when I told him he couldn't select mum (I don't want him accused of bias) he then selected Neville Longbottom, for standing up to both enemies and friends. I believe this won Gryffindor the house cup in 1991, with headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore adding on points at the end of the year. (Sidenote: Neville is my brother Albus' godfather, so technically he counts as family)

By now my easy essay was a nightmare. My aunt was tortured, my uncle faced his fear of spiders to go into the Forbidden forest with my dad. The three of them saved our world, over and over, with help from so many other brave people. My godmother was kidnapped off the Hogwarts Express and spent months locked in a dungeon! How could I possibly select just one when they are all worthy?

My maternal grandpa selected my grandma, and I have to agree, living through that nightmare once would have been bad enough, especially when she lost her two brothers. But to go through it again, and know that there was a chance you would lose your husband or a child? Sadly, Grandma's worst fears came true, and she lost her son, Fred. Yet she showed incredibly bravery by fighting for her daughter against one of the worst witches of our time.

My mum reminded me of another of my uncles (I have five living), who believed the Ministry was doing the right thing and that my dad was lying about Tom. It was only at the end that he returned to his family, at the battle. I think admitting you were wrong is brave, especially in front of everyone.

Now, more confused than ever, once again I asked Harry Potter (okay, he was taking a bath when I cornered him) who he would pick to be the bravest person he knew. No exclusions, no bias, nothing.

Once he realised I wouldn't leave without an answer (and the bathwater was getting cold) he simply affirmed his decision that Ginny Weasley Potter is the bravest person he knows, but...

He reminded me the question was asked of me, not him. So he asked me, who is the bravest person I know?

My dad is right. Well, half right.

Because the bravest people I know are my mum and dad, who just happen to be Harry and Ginny Potter.

My mum bravely returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year, the very place she had been abused and tortured the year previously. It was the place her brother died, and the place she thought she lost my dad (I cannot even _begin_ to explain about that!)

Once she finished at Hogwarts, she chose to follow her heart and play Quidditch, quite successfully.

She also chose to follow her heart and marry my dad (despite what the bad reporters wrote about the two of them). They are embarassingly happy together, whatever you may read. My mum has been known to storm to the Daily Prophet's offices and quote ' _rip them a new one'_ unquote, for writing falsehoods about my dad, and even us kids when we were little.

My mum will stand up to anyone who dares breathe a bad word against my dad and our family, no matter who. (Ask Uncle Kingsley -oops, Ex Minister for Magic Shacklebolt, and Mr Robards, ex Head Of the Auror department). She loves fiercely and proudly, and we are the luckier for it.

As for my dad, well, he's the brave one who gets to calm my mum down...or cops her full wrath. Not for long, mind you. They both have ways of getting around the other, (and that's _all_ I am going to say about that)

My mum assures me that everyone of us has bravery inside us, for when we need it.

I hope when mine kicks in, it is just like my mums.

The End.

 _Lily, please see me at the end of the lesson._

" Psst, what did you get?" asked Julie, flashing her paper with a _'well done'_ on it.

Lily smiled weakly and showed the comment at the bottom of her essay. Julie looked surprised, then shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be all right. Want me to wait?"

The bell rang. Lily shook her head. " Nah, hopefully I won't be long. Save me a seat at the table, though?"

Julie nodded, grabbed her bag and headed out for lunch.

Amidst the last of the students leaving. Lily watched as Professor Longhorn gathered up parchments. Lily picked up her bag and slowly made her way to the front, her essay in hand. " Er, Professor, you wanted to see me?"

" Yes, Lily, thank you. Please, have a seat." With a wave of her wand, the professor conjured up a comfy chair for Lily to sit on.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Lily, "did I write the wrong thing?"

"On the contrary, there was no right or wrong thing. As mentioned, it was a chance to get to you know you better. I'm sorry that your essay became quote _'a nightmare'_ unquote," her teacher replied, hiding a grin.

" Actually, it was kind of nice, finding out these things about my family. Some of them I didn't know before, like about my grandma and her brothers. Even about Uncle Neville, er, I mean, Professor Longbottom," said Lily, reddening.

Professor Longhorne smiled. "Yes, I too, went and did some research, in fact, I went straight to the source. Professor Longbottom confirmed to me that he was given ten house points at the End- of- Year Feast from the then headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who commented on his bravery in standing up to his friends. That would be one Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and one Harry Potter."

"Uncle Nev stood up to them all?" asked Lily, surprised. " Even Aunt Hermione!"

"Well, yes he did, but Miss Granger, excuse me, Madam Minister, Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, used the Petrificas Totalis spell on him, and the trio went on their way. Your father went on to face He-Who-Must-

Lily coughed, shooting a pointed look at the professor.

"Yes, ah, Voldemort, he faced a form of Voldemort that very night, the first time since that awful All Hallow's Eve night," finished the professor.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," stated Lily. "My dad told me that."

"It was a very interesting essay to read. Tell me, did your parents read it?" asked the professor, curiously.

"No, you see, I only finished it the night before we came back to Hogwarts. I was up late; they went to bed early." She flushed, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that. " Then there was the usual rush to get to King's Cross Station the next morning."

"I think they would like to read it. It was very well done, Lily, I enjoyed reading about your family. Of course, some of your cousins I know from other lessons and Houses, and of course, your brothers."

"Shall I apologise for James now?" joked Lily.

Professor Longhorne chuckled. "James is certainly a" – she hesitated, trying to decide on the correct word to use – " vocal member of his class. Whereas Albus -"

"He's in love, he spent all the holidays mooning over his boyfriend," rushed Lily, in defense.

"I'm aware," replied Professor Longhorne, nodding. " I was going to say Albus is a lot quieter."

"Yeah, well, that's Albus," shrugged Lily. " So, there's no grade on this?" She waved her essay.

"Oh, I wasn't going to grade...but if I was, you can be sure you'd get an O. Outstanding work. Now, off to lunch, you must be hungry. See you next lesson," said the professor.

"Bye." Lily hurried out; she _was_ hungry. She hurried out of the classroom and to the Great Hall, sliding onto the seat Julie had saved.

" You didn't get a detention, did you? Because the first Quidditch practice is this week, and our first match is in three weeks. Three _weeks,_ Lily," cried Daniel Wood, the Gryffindor captain.

"Keep your hair on, Danny, it's fine," soothed James, shooting his sister a look. " Right, Lil?"

Lily had a mouth stuffed with food, so she merely nodded. "'sallgood," she said, her voice muffled.

"Honestly, Lily," huffed Rose, sliding a glass of water over to her.

"So what did Longhorne want?" asked Julie, pouring her a cup of tea. "Was it about your essay?"

Lily nodded. " She liked it, but she's not grading, or anything." Julie sighed, disappointed.

"What was the essay about?" asked Rose, curiously.

"The bravest person in my family," said Lily, reaching for some potato chips.

"Well that's easy, I could write it in my sleep. My mum," said Rose, brightly.

James scoffed. "I'm not saying aunt Hermione isn't brave, but how can you _not_ say it's my dad?"

"Well, what about _my_ dad?" countered Hugo.

"Our dad," corrected Rose. Hugo rolled his eyes when his sister turned her back.

James threw a bread roll over to the Ravenclaw table. " Oy, Molly?"

"James Potter, we do not throw food in the Great Hall," reprimanded Minerva. She always made a point of watching over James Sirius in the Great Hall.

"Sorry, headmistress. Oy, Molly, who's the bravest in our family? It's my dad, isn't it?" he called loudly.

" James Potter, we do not yell across the tables in the Great Hall," reprimanded Minerva, frostily.

James saluted her. " Right, sorry." He got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, then backtracked and went to the Slytherin table. " Al, who's the bravest in our family? It's dad, right?"

"Actually, I would say Mum," said Albus. Scorpius nodded his agreement.

"What about my parents?" called Louis, at the Hufflepuff table.

"James Potter, please sit down, you are disrupting lunch," ordered Minerva.

"Oh boy, I'm going to the Owlery. I've already been through this discussion," sighed Lily, grabbing an apple and shoving it in her bag.

She trudged up to the owlery, glad to have a free lesson after lunch. Before she could second guess herself, she sent her essay flying home, with a simply message attached.

 **'Hi Mum, Dad, thought you might like to read my essay. The teacher enjoyed it. Classes are going great, Al and Scorp are still cute and James just disrupted lunch, so nothing new. Love you both, Lily xx'**

Two days later she received a reply from her mum.

 **To my beautiful brave Lily,**

 **Your dad and I enjoyed your essay, although your dad kind of wished you hadn't mentioned him in the bath. I told him he should be thankful you didn't mention he was taking a bubble bath! Seriously, sweetheart, your essay was brilliant and very touching. Perhaps a career as a reporter is in your future? Whatever you do, you will be amazing. We love you always, Lily-loo.**

 **Your proud Mum. Xx**

"Is that a letter from home? Because I wrote Dad about this whole brave thing," exclaimed James.

Lily rolled her eyes as he snatched it out of her hands. " Merlin James, let it go. We should be lucky and grateful our family is full of brilliant, brave witches and wizards, not like some," she said. Her gaze fell on Scorpius, and she remembered stories about his family during the war.

"You interviewed Dad in the bath...a _bubble_ bath," cried James, chuckling as he read his mother's letter.

"Sssh," hissed Lily, nudging him.

"What are we ssshing about?" asked Freddie, leaning over to find out.

"My dad was having a bubble bath," laughed James.

"Alone?" asked Freddie suspiciously. "You sure?" he asked, when Lily nodded.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, I believe you are late for Potions. Miss Weasley, aren't you heading for Herbology?" asked Minerva, her still sharp eye missing nothing.

"Yes, ma'am," they said, and went their separate ways.

It was two days later that Harry was enjoying a quiet breakfast before heading into work. Ginny had charmed the dishes to wash and was upstairs dressing while he finished his cup of tea.

An owl flew in through the window, a Daily Prophet in it's talons. "Thanks," said Harry, putting the knuts in the bag. He opened the paper, read the headline and then bellowed. " GINNY!"

Ginny Apparated downstairs, wand at the ready. " Who, what, where?" she asked, turning this way and that.

"This!" he cried, gesturing at the paper. Ginny picked it up and read aloud.

"CHOSEN ONE TAKES BUBBLE BATHS WITH WIFE." **  
**

~end~


End file.
